demonvampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Camille Belcourt
Camille Belcourt Camille Belcourt was a vampire baroness. Biography London, 1878 Turned centuries before modern times, Camille has since lived her life in the night and has become such a refined vampire. At some point, she grew to be quite close to Alexei de Quincey, the leader of her vampire clan in London during the 1800s. At one point, Camille fell in love with a werewolf, Ralf Scott. As it was forbidden since their species' were mortal enemies, de Quincey killed him, claiming to be concerned of his friend. The devastated Camille then swore to have her revenge on her "friend". As an informant of the London Institute, Camille passed along information from Downworld onto the Shadowhunters in secret. Taking advantage of her position, and hearing about what Tessa Gray can do, Camille soon told them that de Quincey has been breaking Clave law and killing humans during his parties. She has the Enclave attend one of the parties, with Tessa posed as her and another, Will Herondale in this case, as her subjugate, so they can witness the crime for themselves. Although the ensuing confrontation resulted in the death of most vampires at the party, some did escape and Camille was forced to go on the run. 'Later life' At the time, she was the lover of Magnus Bane. When she left without a word to Magnus, Camille left him her house and human subjugates, Archer and Walker, whom she later takes back. When she returns, the couple has an arguement, which ends with Magnus leaving and the two of them having no contact with one another for over a century. Camille, some fifty years before 2007, moved from London to New York. Though new to the city, she quickly rose to the position as head of the New York vampire clan. She lived a life of luxury and eventually succumbed to feeding on humans. When this was discovered, she was forced to flee, and Raphael Santiago replaced her as acting leader. Months later, Camille returned. Under orders from Lilith, she began killing former members of the Circle. Hoping to regain control of her clan, Camille soon contacted Simon Lewis, a Daylighter, to assist her. She was later on called by Simon and deigned to meet him during the day, hoping to gain his trust by doing so. He said he agreed to help her. She tried to force him to sign a blood contract, forcing him to remain loyal to her. However, they were interrupted by the Clave. This meeting was a ploy to capture and try Camille for the murder of the Shadowhunters. She does not even try to fight, attempting to flee until realizing that it was still light outside. She was then taken into custody of the Clave. She said that the only person that she would talk to is Magnus Bane. Magnus eventually returns from a world trip with his current boyfriend, Alec Lightwood, and talks to her. She attempts to make amends with Magnus, saying he must have known they'd eventually meet again due to their immortality, but he still remains bitter. She also causes complications in his relationship with Alec, bringing up the topic over his immortality whereas Alec was mortal and would eventually age and die; whereas Magnus would not. She remained in the confines of the Sanctuary. However, one night, she escapes. Camille becomes imprisoned by Lilith. She is freed by Alec on the condition she will tell him who Will Herondale was, whom he overheard them talking about. However, when Alec turns away from her, she escapes. New York, 2007'''Camille has multiple meetings with Alec Lightwood; him wanting information Magnus' past and life since the warlock himself refuses to tell him anything. Along the way, she informs him that there isn't any way to make him immortal when he asks her for a way to do so (other than the typical options of using black magis and vampirism which he refuses to use). However, she says that the only way for him and Magnus to be together was for Magnus to lose his immortality which she offers to do. While Alec briefly considered it, he ultimately refuses, unwilling to shorten Magnus' life. Despite this, she tells him to meet her at an abandoned place to tell her his final decision. When Alec shows up - only intending to get information about Magnus and nothing more - he instead finds Magnus there. Magnus tells Alec that Camille told him everything about the two's private meetings and taunted him that Alec will show up there to accept her offer, also confessing to Alec how he didn't want to believe her "yet here he was". This ultimately resulting in the couple's break up. At the end of the novel, Alec, intending to kill Camille for causing Magnus to break up with him, finds out that she was apparently killed by Maureen Brown, who now believes that she is now in control of Camille's vampire clan. Personality and traits Camille had a calm and collected demeanor. She seemed to be a naturally level headed person. However, behind the facade lied a cold-hearted killer. She had no problem ending the lives of anyone she met. She manipulated multiple people to achieve her own ends. However, despite that, she was not heartless. She deeply cared for her two human subjugates, thinking of them as her children. On some level, she did care about Magnus. She fell in love with a werewolf and mourned his death by her friend's hand. '''Physical description Camille was described as extremely beautiful. She had blond hair the color of spun silver. Her eyes were a beautiful green. She moved with an elegance and grace to her.